legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Ferras
Information Jack Ferras is an OC created by Kingofevil9. He is a Shadow hailing from the town of Lost Haven who joins the Academy as a student wishing to become a hero and stray away from his people's violent past. However, his heroic aspirations have made his parents extremely hostile toward him, even going as far as beating him severely for wanting to go against his family's wishes. He eventually ends up working for Sigma and The Circle in order to become what his parents wanted from him before he is saved by The Defenders. He also forms a relationship with Erin Lorthare. He appears as a main character in LOTM: String Theory, LOTM: Silence Reigns and LOTM: Decimation. As of ''LOTM: Burning Sun'', he and Erin are married. Appearance Jack is a Shadow with black hair and glowing purple eyes. He wears a thin jacket over a T-Shirt as well as denim jeans and tennis shoes. He has a rather arrogant and aggressive attitude toward others and he usually likes to challenge others to a fight. Even with his attitude, Jack is still a caring person when need be. Helping out his friends in any way he can. He is also of African-American descent. He suffers from a weakened heart due to an event that caused him to overuse his elemental powers prior to the events of LOTM: String Theory. This has made him cautious about using them in large amounts but when he gets too serious about trying to prove himself, he'll break this restraint and come extremely close to killing himself in the process. However, more uses seem to increase his resilience to the limit, allowing him less pain for more power. After defending Erin from Ray, Jack's right hand was severed from his body in a reckless attempt to save her. He later had it replaced with a grey and black robotic replica which he used up until he traded it and the rest of his arm for a cybernetic replacement forged from Vibranium. Relationships Craig Ferras Erin Lorthare Alex Lorthare Katsuki Bakugo Powers and Abilities * 'Shadow Magic - '''Utilizing an inherited gift of Shadow Magic, Jack is able to afflict many different spells and effects on his enemies. These can include sleep, fire, ice, mind control, telekinesis, and many more. His most deadly spell is his Acid Spray, which allows him to fire off a purple acidic fluid from his hands, easily burning through an enemy's armor and tissue like butter. His elemental powers are his most powerful attacks but overuse can cause potentially fatal heart attacks if he's not careful. * '''Time Stop -' Similar to Alex Lorthare, Jack possesses the ability to stop time, however unlike Alex, he can do it for much longer and at the cost of less stamina. History Theme Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Characters in LOTM: Defenders Category:Characters in LOTM: Heroes United Category:Characters in LOTM: Grimm Sorrow